Inari's Courage Put to the Test
Synopsis The villagers of Konoha begin their rebuilding process, with Yamato significantly expediting the restoration with his Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique. Naruto asks Sakura whether Tsunade would be alright, and Sakura consoles him, although she privately muses that she is the one who needs consoling. At that moment, the two are interrupted from their thoughts by old friends Inari and Tazuna, who have come from the Land of Waves to help rebuild Konoha. Inari remarks that Sakura has grown to be beautiful while reminiscing, along with Naruto, about the last time they met. After leaving the Land of Waves following the completion of their mission, Naruto realised that he he had lost his coupon for a free bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's and that he must have left it at Tazuna's house. As he rushed back to the village, Kakashi told Sasuke to bring him back as he and Sakura returned to Konoha. Meanwhile, Tazuna found the coupon and handed it over to Inari, who recognised it as Naruto's. Inari then set off to return the coupon to Naruto, only to be ambushed by Akane, Yamabuki and their friend, who proceeded to bully Inari for acting stuck up after defeating Gatō as Team 7 was no longer there to protect him. However, they had been overheard by Zōri and Waraji, two of Gatō's former henchmen, who had waited for Team 7 to leave so that they could continue their operations, and proceeded to kidnap the boys. At their hideout, Inari had helped his fellow peers escape and risked his own life so that they could return to the village. In the meantime, Naruto had run into Tazuna, who had told him that Inari had gone to return the coupon. Naruto found his coupon on the ground near the wood as Sasuke noticed that there tell-tale signs of a struggle. Naruto recognised the slash marks in the trees as the work of two thugs he had defeated earlier. As the thugs cornered Inari, the boy jumped into the rapid river, only to be saved by Naruto, who had told him that the friends he helped escape had alerted him of the situation. Naruto then used his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to fight the thugs, with Sasuke helping defeat them using his Fūma Shuriken paired with his Shadow Shuriken Technique. As Tazuna and the other villagers showed up, the thugs gave up and were restrained; Inari thanked Naruto and the two cried tears of happiness, with Naruto crying even more when he realised he had lost his coupon once more. Having finished their stroll down memory lane, Inari tells Naruto and Sakura that Akane and his friends are now carpenters just like him while Tazuna states that the Land of Waves would not have prospered if it wasn't for Naruto. As gratitude, Inari tells Naruto that the first thing he would build is a new Ramen Ichiraku just for Naruto, as Naruto had promised long ago that he would treat Inari to a bowl if Inari ever visited Konoha. Credits es:Inari, coraje a prueba